


无绝期

by rinkoc



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 林香 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkoc/pseuds/rinkoc
Summary: 他们同床异梦，不时也能想起那场没有落下的金纸雨。恶意是在某个夜晚在那张不属于他俩的床上做爱。
Relationships: 林香
Kudos: 5





	无绝期

**Author's Note:**

> 双向副坦选手和去世安娜主播。不喜欢看可以去我微博大号私信骂我→@lateyoung，谢谢。

天长地久有时尽，此恨绵绵无绝期。  
——《长恨歌》

“因为停电了。”  
因为停电了，他摸着后颈散落的发尾就这么没头没脑搪塞在门口站着的林迟青。  
因为林迟青在门禁电话里用刺啦刺啦的声音问他为什么不开灯。何军剑一颗心跳到嘴边，只匆匆开了门禁锁，又匆匆挂断对话——他把门禁电话拍得咔咔响，装作一副机器年久失修的模样，所以要怎么解释呢。  
在这间位于一层的租来的房子里，在他和女友合租的小小驻足点。  
他怎么也没有想过林迟青会这么出现在楼下，不速之客，突兀的紧。  
林迟青笑声气儿地打电话问他为什么房间黑黢黢，在2020年12月31日的晚上。  
一楼，大敞开的正门直直对着客厅窗口，仅仅五度的冬风借机穿堂而过。他还穿那件四季如一、年代久远的蓝色格子睡衣，瞬间被捅出贯穿胸肋血肉的冰窟窿。  
好久没见了，林迟青，他好久不见了。  
林迟青口罩摘了一半，绳子还挂在耳朵上，刚想说什么，被一口气呛住，咳嗽好几声，又捂着嘴开始笑，咳出眼泪的眼睛笑意盈盈地眯起来，和他在cam镜头前的模样没有差别。  
楼道里的声控灯应声而亮，让那句没头没脑的“停电”站在高处给了何军剑一记响亮的耳光。  
走廊的惨白灯光固然昏暗，仍然不难看出，林迟青为了各样队伍的宣传视频和摄影任务做了服饰和头发的准备，带着股真正属于“跨年”的热络气氛。他俨然是刚从成都队跨年夜的聚会跑来的，打了七十块的出租车，或许跨年夜还要加价。  
相形见绌下，何军剑像个被剪刀生生剪破蚕蛹的蚕，似成型又扭曲着面貌，以一种诡异的姿态拧在原地。  
抽丝剥茧的剪刀随手擦了擦不存在的血迹笑一下，说：“何军剑，我问了赤小兔才知道，你家小区楼好密，你这屋又黑灯，我还以为人不在。还真的好难找。”  
何军剑犹豫片刻，才能勉强逼出点零星笑容，说林酱你别站门口了怪冷的，挪开一步让了位置。甚至没有合乎情理地问一句你怎么来了你为什么来，这让一切仿佛一场精心策划蓄谋已久的见面，只差一句“你怎么才来”。  
房间中心的茶几上点着几只火光忽闪的蜡烛，细细长长已经烧到了蜡油脚下，空气里都是燃烧的特殊烟味儿。  
何军剑抢在林迟青发问前冲上去把那些蜡烛的尾巴一口气吹熄了，房间瞬间变得晦暗。  
留了空气中几缕青烟加一滩红红绿绿的彩色蜡油。这还是他和女友在一起百天纪念日蛋糕附送的几只蜡烛。  
“何军剑，你不怕玩火尿床吗?”林迟青拍亮手边电灯按钮，并不在乎何军剑下意识骗他的说辞，接二连三的欺骗与撞破于他而言已经没有什么趣味了，他走过去把黄黑相间的战队外套丢在沙发上，顺手抓起茶几上的粉色打火机把玩。  
“不对啊，sky，你不是多得是抽电子烟吗？”清脆的齿轮滑擦声和开盖合盖音是审讯的伴奏。  
何军剑支支吾吾一会儿说抽的少，一会儿说这打火机是女友的。  
活生生一个因为瞌睡被提问的小学生。  
气势摆成前任领导莅临视察，林迟青宽恕下属的手足无措，放下打火机后起身抱着手臂环顾这间“爱巢”。  
房东的原装家具风格和屋里的装饰氛围不能说是格格不入，可以说是完全无关。黑灰色的布艺沙发上罩着紫紫粉粉的沙发垫，活像草莓味椰子灰麦风没有旋。  
卧室墙上四周悬着好几块美乐蒂的挂布，有一副没挂好，半扇掉了个角；床头柜盲盒展示柜东倒西歪；只铺了一半的凯蒂猫床罩皱皱巴巴。  
哪怕这些物件看起来有段时间无人打理了，它们仍然每时每刻以诡谲的蛮力无声无息强行扭转红棕色的衣柜和床板带来的厚重质感。  
“啊呀你别总跟着我啊sky,我又不拿你家什么东西。”林迟青换了何军剑新找的一次性拖鞋，起身后扭头对屁股后边跟着的何军剑开玩笑。  
“这不是……”何军剑把话咽进肚子里，哈哈两声，他还是不说了，转身去厨房倒水，有意把全屋唯有两只的玻璃杯子敲得叮叮咚咚响。  
随处都能看到女主人的生活痕迹。林迟青去卫生间洗手能看到一对对洗漱用品，粉粉蓝蓝亲昵地交织在一起，洗漱架上水渍干了结了痕迹，剃须刀和刮眉笔，还有些黑黑白白的罐儿，每个物什都凌乱得恰到好处，尽唱念些好生般配的无言诗歌。  
好生般配，好生般配。  
哪里有水。  
何军剑懊悔自己甚至都能洗完澡无聊到瞎几把玩打火机玩蜡烛，也没想着家里饮水机告罄——按钮按死了也流不出一滴泪。这几天在家全凭月初买的家庭装2L的两提雪碧可乐吊着一口仙气。  
一个人好养活而已，实在不行，哪怕喝生凉水也不是不能凑合。  
但是林迟青不行。  
何军剑拿了自己的杯子给林迟青倒了满杯雪碧，倒得太猛液体混合气泡涌出来炸了一手，他下意识去舔黏糊糊的手背，突然被自己这种脑瘫行为恶心到。只得洗了手，不动声色把杯子外侧用潮湿的洗碗巾擦干，又顺手把女友落了灰的杯子涮干净。  
他不知道林迟青为什么来——或者假装不知道。只不过没拿捏好用什么语气在什么节点恰到好处地询问才不显得太过于尴尬。  
他走进客厅，看到林迟青正抱着个抱枕窝在沙发上百无聊赖刷手机。  
想事情可能会让人变笨比，笨手笨脚把杯子放在桌上，没料到雪碧的液体表面张力不逢时地撒了气儿——轰轰烈烈地扬了他一手。  
哲学家说人不会踏进同一条河流两次，但很明显出于不干不净的习惯，何军剑会。  
手心和虎口送到唇边时，他刚好被林迟青捏住了手腕。  
何军剑像是气急了、委屈极了，有如初犯违法乱纪却被抓个现行，近乎是一瞬间红了眼眶。  
他能够感受到那些挟持着气泡的黏腻液体一点一点渗进肌肤相贴紧的缝隙里，蒸发、被吸收、最终干涸，变成有着掌纹线条的荒芜河流。  
即使此时此刻距离不过一米，可何军剑见到的也是3纳秒以前的林迟青了。  
林迟青默不作声地看着他，棕黑色虹膜中那些被撕成丝丝缕缕的明亮的灯光也变得晦暗，堪堪比得上仅仅用油蜡支持的亮度。深沉近似黑洞，巨大的引力使得逃逸速度大于光速，时空曲率大到全部光线都无法安然逃离。黑洞深处，何军剑睁大了眼睛，被困在那里。  
他无法解释林迟青的到来，正如他无法解释马添彬不过是吝啬给与他掌心环扣一圈面积的亲昵，他就会想和马添彬立刻上床。  
或许马添彬该当包庇罪——包庇何军剑这不堪的罪行。  
又或者马添彬不过是恶劣到血液骨骼里，他是这场“久别重逢”戏码的始作俑者，在辅助迫切地要甩开他时，像刽子手一般，执拗地握紧、再握紧。  
这是一束拉满四格的信号，马添彬在告诉何军剑，没关系。  
性欲从来都可以在副坦和辅助之间达到一种微妙的效果，像一个投射屏障和一支纳米激素的交换，像一发重力喷涌和一瓶生物手雷的默契。  
他们曾经的配合若说与做爱无异，眼下衣物褪离的摩擦声、赤足与木地板的交响乐，是否也算得上是“prepare to attack”的号角。  
从客厅推搡到卧室，如跋涉千里。  
粉色的床罩彻底扯落在地上，同地面的灰尘和纤维短绒沉积拧在一起。它们的粉红色与橘色台灯光温顺调和，打出奶油发泡，硬生生拗成一副暧昧不明的情景。  
卧室里的床是一种再普通不过的传统木板床，深沉褐色的木纹床头上勾勒着抛光后的花纹。还挺贵的新床垫并没有让床有实际性大幅度变软——像酒店那样，但这或许对需要久坐的职业有些好处。  
在一双手两只脚就能数得过来的、这间房间里度过的日子中，何军剑总会纯情地和女友坐在床上头靠一起联机打游戏，床头柜还放着点来没喝完的外卖奶茶，然后困了双双往后一倒不省人事。  
明明是什么情事都不曾发生的地方。  
何军剑被按爬在床垫上，胸膛紧紧贴合布料，似是肉体的臣服会让床变得柔软，他仿佛下沉于并不存在的弹簧中。眼镜早已丢到一边不见踪影，他眯起眼睛，看什么都模模糊糊，却能清晰地听到马添彬带套的声音——可他从来没有在这里存过安全套。  
紧接着冰凉液体淅淅沥沥淋到股间。  
这种原因的硬法是可耻的。  
在这个缺席裁判的故事里，马添彬想操他的预谋与他想被马添彬操的欲念上下其手，让他可耻地硬了。  
何军剑只不过想伸手想去关台灯，立刻被马添彬反剪身后，一只纤细手腕被按在腰椎凹陷处，肩胛一侧平坦、一侧高耸。勃起让他无法下身安稳贴合床面，于是掩耳盗铃磨蹭着床单分开腿，让臀瓣好去自由地翘起一个微小弧度去缓释欲望。  
马添彬努力让自己不去看，不去看何军剑埋着头不知道在想些什么；不看他不反抗、不生气；不看他像地摊套圈游戏最近的沾土棉花娃娃；不看他哪怕被手指反复侵入身体，也只是轻浅地颤动一下又一下。  
这让他想到基地吃撑死掉的鱼和自己电脑桌上那朵自杀的花。  
马添彬用力捅得深了，才惊起死水中央一滩似是会落泪的鸥鹭引颈，何军剑痛骂一句脏话，从桎梏中挣脱回手臂撑住身体，忽闪着盈了铺天盖地的情欲和愤恨的眼睛回头看。  
马添彬应该是笑了，他说，拜托你可不可以不要像死人一样，我会感觉我在奸尸诶。  
上发条的鼓锤塑料小人终于在潮水的拍打下学会了喘息，圆润指尖咔啦啦扣挠在床缝边缘，这是逼不得已——因为马添彬进得太深太大。  
不像是好几年前未成年上床只为尝尝非自愿情景的猎奇剧痛，这样娴熟的性交更如一种耳提面命的折磨。  
沾了润滑的肠壁和乳胶包裹的性器相互摩挲，开拓过的穴里湿热温和，马添彬故意把每下撞击都拉满弓弦，他要拿捏何军剑的呼吸、何军剑的快意。  
性器拔离的响亮水声后，何军剑被翻过来，床单被渗出精液打潮的位置恰好贴在腰口，又黏又冷。他抬手去擦嘴角淌出的津液，由于高度近视，哪怕借助光线也看不清马添彬的面容，穴口自主翕张的肌肉却不知廉耻——认得那根侵犯它的主人。  
被再次猛烈地插入，何军剑控制不住破碎的表情，嗓子漏不出任何体面的声音，只能有意无意压成细微猫叫。身不由己，腰是内扣圆弧的船舷，双腿被强制分开拥挤在腹侧，做一对伶仃船桨摇摇晃晃，渡不晓得什么年代的马添彬过河。  
可他这泥菩萨角色还没来得及上火烧釉。  
“何军剑，你不觉得自己丢人吗？”  
腹部相贴的夹角本就折磨着何军剑的性器，同时被这羞辱的话乱了章法。  
“我丢你妈的人，傻逼林迟青……”  
想解释什么又被汹涌的顶送彻底盖过，他像被装进麻袋淹死的人，全身力气都借给了喘气。完全感知对方是可怖的。  
因为被洞察了临界的奇点，一双手被马添彬恶意按在两边拍打不得，于是他借机握紧，把短短的指甲死命往马添彬手背上扣，颤抖下身绷紧了穴道，马添彬也不好受，他看到了。  
两败俱伤，马添彬一双手被挠了又细又多红红白白的月牙；而何军剑像剥了肺叶和肋骨做扇子，能随着剧烈而无序的呼吸开合。  
勃起的性欲泄在小腹上，粘稠的糊成一团一片白花花，稀薄的顺着腿缝往股沟去。  
“无依无靠的何军剑，你没搞错吧？你是在丢你妈的人。”  
到了某个极限，人不会说话人总会哭，何军剑落泪还是好看的。马添彬平心而论不得不承认，他有独一份的脆弱美感，泥菩萨固然灰头土脸，但毕竟散乱发丝之下精雕细琢了眉目。眼泪珠子一晕眼眶广袤边境的情色，涤荡了些什么，然后从流飘荡，任意东西。  
“你能不能别哭了，他妈的好丑啊sky。”  
何军剑哭得足够落魄，像在春雨下往来徘徊的失家雨燕，像18年落败后凌晨一点躲在酒店浴室里瑟缩于林迟青颈窝哭泣的模样。  
鬼使神差，马添彬给了何军剑一个吻。他自己也没有想到，于是如出一辙的惊讶投影在相觑二人脸上。他们的唇齿相贴也可以那样的温和，对幼兽的舔拭是安慰人的，可他此来不是这个意思——马添彬知道，何军剑也知道。  
马添彬不讲话，只加快他侵袭渡口的节奏。支离破碎的船靠不到岸，只能蹙起眉头锁紧船桨，把双臂的锚收进马添彬脊背。  
巨浪里的吻只是一块海市蜃楼上偶然出现的碑，碑是那么小，与其说是为了纪念，更像是为了忘却。*1  
最后的汹涌时分，他们额头相贴，船上客人把汗蹭在同样柔软的船头，他们再接吻。这教船头瞬间被冲昏了方向，毕竟明明还是在床上，止不住地翘起浪花，却敢开口吱吱呀呀说话。  
“马添彬。”  
林迟青垂下眼睫，拇指摩挲被自己深深捏红的腰侧。  
“你为什么不拦着我？”  
不拦着我变烂，不拦着我变成现在这副模样。  
矫情、丑陋。  
猜到了或是没猜到，马添彬并不作答，他近乎冷漠看着何军剑，收敛眉目的情绪碎片，这是目的地了。放下船桨，抽身后退，手指给安全套打结，然后丢到床下。  
“你有没有一点点为我……”  
房间霎时停电了，电流的底噪戛然而止，屋内彻底昏暗下来，墨水吞噬了夜行的木舟。  
动过心。  
马添彬的指尖却在失明前一刻精准压住他的舌头，何军剑想问什么他都明晰，所以噙着点儿看不清的笑容，决绝撕碎了船票。  
他居高临下看着淹没在黑暗中的何军剑。  
“你是？”  
2021年1月1日00:00，林迟青和何军剑忽视对方，却躺在做过爱的同一张床上。  
2021年1月1日00:03，何军剑女友在微信上发来了九张照片——是已经在00:00时刻发在朋友圈的照片。  
背景是上海的某家夜店，靓丽的男男女女举杯欢庆，蓝色灯光混合红色黄色酒水，大声宣告终于摆脱2020的全部晦气。还有一张全新的、没见过的可爱的自拍。  
“哈哈，宝贝香香新年快乐~”  
“新年快乐”四个字飞快打进对话框，弹出第一个猫猫的表情他直接随手发了出去，还不忘缀一句“早点回家，注意安全哦”。  
00:06，他打开qq，在水友群祝了一句滑稽又潦草的新年快乐，沉寂如死水的群聊内容泛起些敷衍的新年快乐气泡+1。他划走QQ页面的99+红色圆点后在被子上扣下显示只有25%电量的手机。  
马添彬身体重量带给床下陷的弧度、看手机忍笑时裸露肩头颤动的频率把何军剑的神经抽丝剥茧地分离。勾勒出大片人形的白莹莹手机光亮持久闪烁，扶托起几分钟前被死死按在马添彬指尖下的问句——  
那未竟的三个字。他不敢问，没资格问，一如既往。  
何军剑只是张了张嘴，嗓子像受炮烙之刑，鼻头莫名有些酸。  
小心翼翼翻身回去，手机却不知好歹大摇大摆滑落掉在地板上——再响亮地翻了个面。  
林迟青并不问询，并不反应。  
屏幕亮起，微信消息弹框，QQ消息提醒，绿色呼吸灯颤颤巍巍闪烁。  
好冷，好远。  
何军剑刚想微微起身伸手去够到它，身后林迟青的手机光和地下的手机光突然同时熄灭。  
再一次陷入黑暗。  
山雨欲来。  
他如惊弓之鸟猛然回头：厚重窗帘压抑着的房间里，他只能听得到林迟青翻身面对他时重整的呼吸，却再也看不到任何人的身影了。  
可能只有四秒钟，可能长达四年。  
他闭上眼看遍了所有事物，日出，日落，那在漆黑天际闪耀的千万颗恒星和它们所照耀的世界。书。冰镇啤酒。新鲜空气。狗。马。发黄的平装书。凌晨一点的肌肤相亲。绵长、深情、意味深长的吻。短促、浅淡、礼貌的吻。冰凉的游泳池。海洋。河流。湖泊。*2迪士尼的一天。My乱糟糟的宿舍。塌陷的床脚。红蓝底色铺开的胜利。从天而降的金纸雨。  
却唯独没有马添彬和林迟青。  
睁开眼睛时，电仍然没有来。  
何军剑决定收回手臂。  
原来2020年的最后一天，终究什么也没有发生。  
end.  
*1:《三体》  
2*:英国作家马特·海格列出的那些让他感到享受的事物。


End file.
